Kelly Osbourne
Kelly Michelle Lee Osbourne (born 27 October 1984) is an English fashion designer, singer and actress, best known for being the daughter of Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne. She is only two days younger than singer Katy Perry. She was thrust into the limelight after appearing on the reality series The Osbournes with her family, for which they won a 2002 Emmy Award for Outstanding Reality Programme. She has also appeared on Dancing with the Stars, in which she and professional dance partner Louis van Amstel took third place, and has made forays into music, acting, theatre, writing, columnist and broadcast presenting. It was announced on December 2012 that Osbourne will not be taking part for Ben and Toad's Contest's next season. Her partner is a different male because Jennifer Grey, who won season 11 of DWTS is partnering Louis van Amstel. She appeared on the Arm Melter 16 week during the first season and was fired by Donald Trump from the women's open by not talking to Jodi Wood Larratt, Laura Cook, Jenny Radford, Linda deGroot and other female contestants. All Dancing with the Stars/Strictly Come Dancing contestants and other people were at Joe Gould's event and it was the biggest Arm Melter to date for the contestants on the first season. On March 7, 2013, two days before week 4 occurs, she was moved to a hospital, got a seizure and was unable to make it to week 4 and she was replaced by Maria Redaelli-Granoli for week 4, week 5, week 6 and week 7. Now she's out of the hospital. Quotes *"Ford, a shocking 5 won't help you!" *"I'll get this. This wiki's articles about living people need friends on Facebook." Gallery Kelly-Osbourne.jpg Kelly Osbourne 2009.jpg|Osbourne in 2009 Early life Osbourne was born in Westminster, London. She has an elder sister, Aimee, and a younger brother, Jack. She has two half-siblings: Jessica Hobbs and Louis John Osbourne from Ozzy's first marriage. She had an unofficially "adopted" brother, Robert Marcato, whom Sharon and Ozzy took in after Marcato's mother died. Kelly grew up travelling with her father as he went on tour, and lived in more than 20 homes between the UK and the US.No byline (1 July 2002), "In the Pink". People. 58 (1):60 Career ''The Osbournes'' Osbourne and the rest of her immediate family (without Aimee) were thrust into the international spotlight with the MTV reality show The Osbournes, which aired from 2002 to 2005. The series chronicled their day-to-day life, and the show became a hit for its portrayal of a dysfunctional, though close-knit family in which metal music, profanity and other harshness were a daily part of life. Kelly, the middle child, emerged (according to Rolling Stone) as "a wickedly funny, brutally honest, pint-size, potty-mouthed spitfire." The series started when she was seventeen, and ended when she was twenty. Kelly said in an interview for The Osbournes DVD that the crew were only actually supposed to be there for a few weeks but ended up staying for a few months and that the constant cameras focusing on her and her family was stressful.Eliscu, Jenny (12 December 2002), "Kelly Osbourne". Rolling Stone. (911):76 Both she and the Osbourne family have been parodied in Channel 4 comedy, Bo' Selecta in which the rubber-masked Kelly, played by Leigh Francis, has her own show and is always being censored for swearing with bleeps. In March 2009, Osbourne returned to television with the rest of the Osbourne family on Osbournes: Reloaded. Music Her debut album, Shut Up, was released by Epic Records in 2002 to moderate American sales, but good European sales. The lead single, a cover of Madonna's "Papa Don't Preach", debuted with Houston rock band Pure Rubbish at the 2002 MTV Movie Awards. The album, which debuted at No 1 on Billboard's Heatseekers chart, was met with mixed critical reviews and, by May 2003, Osbourne was dropped from Epic Records. By autumn she was on the Sanctuary label, later recording a duet of "Changes" (a Black Sabbath song) with her father. The duet hit No 1 on the UK charts. "Changes" was one of a few tracks to have fallen down the charts (From 1 – 3) whilst selling more copies than the week it reached number 1. Osbourne was the first artist to top all three of the Billboard charts dance surveys in the same week with the "Chris Cox Club Remix" of "One Word".Mason, Kerri (25 June 2005), "Peterson, Tommy Boy Immersed In African Sounds". Billboard. 117 (26):42 Her second album Sleeping in the Nothing was not without controversy, due to its reportedly heavily-altered album cover, in which Osbourne appeared slimmer,Admitted on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, Episode 8.8, Friday 13 May 2005. despite her previous assertions of being happy with her size. During an interview in late 2005, Osbourne denied reports she was ending her music career, saying: "I don't know where the quit rumours came from – I've just recorded a version of "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" with Cyndi Lauper"."KELLY OSBOURNE: 'I AM NOT QUITTING MUSIC'" Contactmusic.com In September 2012, US Rapper Lil Kim confirmed she and Osbourne were to join forces for a Rock/Rap cover of Elton John's 1974 Hit "The Bitch Is Back" Acting Osbourne made her debut as an actress with a starring role on 7 October 2004 on the ABC high school teen drama Life As We Know It, where she played the supporting role of Deborah Beatrice Tynan. In June 2006, Osbourne played the role of Wendy from Peter Pan in The Queen's Handbag. In 2006, Osbourne provided a voice for the animated film Live Freaky Die Freaky. In July 2007, it was announced Osbourne was to take on the role of prison matron Mama Morton in the musical drama Chicago.Byline unknown (31 July 2007), "Kelly Osbourne stages raid on West End". Daily Telegraph. 47 (324):6 Her seven-week run (from 10 September) in the musical at the Cambridge Theatre would be her stage debut, London's The Stage performing arts weekly reported.[http://www.thestage.co.uk/news/newsstory.php/17569/kelly-osbourne-to-star-in-chicago The Stage, London, 1 August 2007].Retrieved on 4 August 2007. In 2008 she features in the short musical film The Town that Boars Me by photographer Ben Charles Edwards. The film also features Sadie Frost, Jodie Harsh, Sophie Ellis-Bextor and Zandra Rhodes amongst others. The film is set to debut in late summer at the Portobello Film Festival. Osbourne will be starring alongside David Chokachi and Brooke Hogan in horror film Devour, set for US release in 2010. The film is currently in post production. In 2009 she appeared in an episode of Hotel Babylon, a British TV show aired on BBC One. She played Jo, a character very similar to herself. In August 2010, Osbourne began filming on new comedy "Should've Been Romeo," Her first major role in Hollywood, She plays "Nicole" a fun loving groupie. The film is due for release in the U.S. on 7 April 2011. In December 2010 it was confirmed that Osbourne would be starring alongside Disney Star Miley Cyrus in So Undercover, she plays a sorority sister to undercover Private eye Miley Cyrus. Filming began in December 2010 and is set for a 5 October 2012 release.Portobello Spy: Portobello Film Festival[http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=hcsFwSD0INk&feature=related YouTube – The Town That Boars Me coming soon] Presenting Since her rise to fame, Osbourne has been called on to present for various events. Osbourne co-hosted the 2006 edition of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here! Now, a spin-off show of the main ITV1 programme. She hosted alongside Jeff Brazier in Australia, and Mark Durden-Smith in the London studio. Her one-off gigs include the 2002 MTV Movie Awards, Top of the Pops Saturday, MTV's Isle of MTV, MTV UK and Ireland's red carpet coverage of the 2003 MTV Europe Music Awards, Popworld, The Sunday Night Project, the 2005 MTV Australia Video Music Awards and Zane Lowe's BBC Radio 1 show. In spring 2006, Osbourne was one of the judges on Making Your Mind Up. Osbourne presented ITV2's coverage of the National Television Awards with her brother Jack, and a documentary on Japanese pop culture called Kelly Osbourne: Turning Japanese for the same channel. In January 2007, Osbourne began presenting Project Catwalk for Sky1. In autumn 2007, Osbourne signed to BBC Radio 1 to host the Sunday night show, Radio 1's The Surgery, and on 7 October 2007 she went on air for the first time with the issue of self-harm. She was scheduled to return to the show in early 2009 and whilst she was away, Aled Haydn Jones from The Chris Moyles Show presented the show. Aled has now been confirmed as a full-time presenter. In spring 2008, she began contributing a teenage advice column to the tabloid newspaper the Sun, "Kelly Confidential", where she is billed as "the teen trouble shooter". She appeared in Dancing with the Stars as a contestant, from September to November 2009. She and partner Louis Van Amstel took third place. The judges said Kelly was the contestant who grew the most and surprised them most, and they would be sorry to see her go. Osbourne has presented on The Surgery with Kelly Osbourne on BBC Radio 1. In August 2010, it was confirmed that Osbourne was signed up to appear alongside Joan Rivers as a fellow judge on Weekly Fashion show Fashion Police, Osbourne said "Its' a dream come true... and I can't fucking wait to work with Joan Rivers every week" , she will offer up style comments following major red carpet events alongside Rivers, stylist George Kotsiopoulos and Giuliana Rancic on US cable network E! In 2011, Osbourne filled in for her mother Sharon on U.S. Daytime talkshow "The Talk" alongside Holly Robinson Peete, Leah Remini and Julie Chen, she was called upon to fill Sharon's place on the show whilst auditions for "America's Got Talent" were held. In 2012 she appeared as a guest judge in Season 4 of RuPaul's Drag Race, and hosted the New Now Next Awards. Fashion After her appearance on the reality show, Osbourne quickly began to be noted for her varied and trendy style among fashion commentators like Steven CojocaruKim, Maggie; McIntyre, Samantha; Reiffel,, Gabrielle; Sparks, Sarajane (28 April 2003), "Who's That Girl?" People. 59 (16):124Cojocaru, Steven (22 September 2003), "CHAMELEONS". People. 60 (12):93–96 In 2004, Osbourne launched her own fashion line, Stiletto Killers,Clehane, Diane; Gage, Eleni; Lombardo, Jen; Martin, Jill; McIntyre, Samantha; Tan, LiLi (28 February 2005), "Behind The Seam". People. 63 (8):122 with her friend and former sponsor, Ali Barone. Stiletto Killers was a rock-inspired line of tees, knickers, hoodies and sweatpants designed by Osbourne and Barone, emblazoned with cartoonish designs and punk rock phrases. There was also a more sophisticated couture branch, the SK Collection. Stiletto Killers closed in April 2006. In 2006, Osbourne became the face of the high street chain Accessorize in a campaign which was seen across Europe, Canada, Russia, Australia, Brazil, South Africa and the Middle East. In the spring of that year, Osbourne modeled for Heatherette in a catwalk show which also featured Naomi Campbell. In 2010, she modelled a Chris Benz dress for Naomi Campbell's Fashion For Relief runway show for the White Ribbon Alliance to raise funds for mothers in Haiti. In January 2011 it was confirmed that Osbourne would replace Taylor Momsen as the face of Madonna and daughter Lourdes' fashion line Material Girl. In 2011 Osbourne became a fashion correspondent for the cable network E!, serving as a host, with Joan Rivers, of the series Fashion Police. In June 2011, she presented the Miss USA pageant at the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino, Las Vegas, with Susie Castillo. In October 2012, Osbourne took home the prestigious "Ultimate style icon award" at the "Cosmopolitan awards" Writing On 1 September 2009, Osbourne released her first autobiography: Fierce via Virgin Books.http://www.kellyosbourne.com/book.asp Though the book contains autobiography elements, as well as advice, strength and guidance through tough periods. As of 9 September 2009 the book reached no. 1 on many of Amazon's charts (music, film, television, styles and biography), and a current peak of 17 on the bestsellers chart. Since September 2009 she has written a weekly column giving advice and celebrity gossip in UK magazine Closer. ''Dancing with the Stars'' On Monday 17 August 2009, Tom Bergeron and his co-host, Samantha Harris were announcing the cast of new stars for the 2009 autumn series of the American ballroom phenomenon, Dancing with the Stars. Kelly Osbourne was amongst of the female celebrities to take part in the series, and one of the 16 contestants. Seven days later, on 24 August 2009, her professional partner was announced in the news and turned out to be Dutch ballroom champion, choreographer and dancesport coach, Louis van Amstel. The competition started on 21 September 2009, and was named the reality rocker. The competition took 10 weeks of the training and dancing. On 17 November 2009, she and Louis were announced as the final three against singer, Mýa and teen heart sensation and pop legend, Donny Osmond. Overall, she came third place after having the lowest scores in the final. Category:Osbourne family Category:Females Category:Contestants Osbourne, Kelly Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Season 9 Stars Category:1984 Births Category:Contestants partnered with Louis Van Amstel Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Third place contestants Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Featured articles Category:Living people Category:Picked celebrities